Villages cachés
by Maguee
Summary: Sakura est une infirmière, qui accompagne les shinobi en mission. Un jour, elle rencontre un beau ténébreux, dont elle tombe amoureuse. Malheuresement pour elle son amour n'est pas réciproque et il se servira d'elle.
1. Chapter 1

Quelques éléments ont été modifier, particulièrement lorsqu'il est rapport des villages cachés.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis tombé amoureuse. Encore une fois vous aller me dire, mais je vous répondrais que j'ai enfin trouvé le bon… encore cette fois-ci. Mais il ne faut pas partit de mon village, il ne faut pas parti de Konoha. C'est un méchant, c'est mon ennemi. Pourtant j'en suis tout de même tombé amoureuse. J'étais dans la forêt, moi et l'équipe, nous revenions d'une mission. Soudain, j'entendis Kiba reniflé, puis il fonça les sourcils.

-Nous ne sommes pas seul, dit-il.

-Combien sont-ils? Demanda le chef de la mission : Shikamaru.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Est-ce qu'ils savent que nous sommes là, approchent-t'ils.

-Non, mais ils se rapprochent du village.

-Merde, nouveau plan. Naruto, Neji et Kiba, vous me suivez. Lee tu vas tout de suite au village pour les prévenir… Sakura on n'a pas d'autre choix que de te laisse ici, tu comprends, c'est trop dangereux de nous suivre, et il y a des chances que Lee se fasse attaqué en se rapprochant du village. Donc cache-toi et je viens te chercher quand nous avons finis… Allons les gars, pas de temps à perdre.

Je déteste être seule, ce n'est pas rassurant! Si au moins je savais me battre, même un petit peu, sa serais bien. J'attend, j'attend… je regarde un peu partout, en chantonnant.

-Hum…

Je cesse de chantonné. Il y a quelque, mon dieu, mon dieu, venez m'aide. Je me retourne et tombe dans les yeux d'un homme.

-C'est pas dangereux pour une enfant de se promené seule? Me demande l'inconnu.

Je reste sans voix. Il est magnifique. C'est un beau brun, il a les cheveux long attaché et pendant derrière lui. Quelque mèche griffaient sont visage délicat comme celui d'une femme ou d'un enfant. Par contre, il avait un regard adulte, un regard qui montrait son assurance et sa dureté. Mais se que je trouvais le plus magnifique, c'était sa peau blanche, on n'avais dit qu'il n'était jamais allé au soleil. En fait, cet homme avait des allures de femme.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite mais il avait une arme, un katana. C'est en voyant cette objet que j'ai paniqué. C'était un Shinobi, mais de quel village? Du pays de l'eau! C'est un ennemi.

Temblante je me mis à courir. Je ne regardais pas en arrière, mais soudain, il apparu juste devant moi. Je tomba parterre. Oh mon dieu… je vais mourir… Il est tellement beau.

-Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez?

-Ce n'était pas très gentil de t'enfuir comme ça. Je vois que tu n'as pas d'arme, tu ne dois pas savoir te battre non plus je me trompe… bien, alors je te conseille de répondre à mes questions : De quel village es-tu?

-Je suis du pays du feu et du village de la feuille, dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

-Village de Konoha… intéressant, et il laisse promené leurs fillettes dans les bois.

- Je ne suis pas une fillette, et sache que j'étais en mission.

Au mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis… Je parle beaucoup trop. Je le vois faire un léger sourire.

-En mission! En mission pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire fillette… répond!

Il mit sa main sur son arme.

-Tuer-moi, je ne dirais rien.

Pourquoi Kiba ou Shikamaru n'arrive pas? Il n'a pas d'odeur sur Shinobi.

-Tu devrais être plus respectueuse, surtout que tu as peur de mourir.

Quoi mais je pensais être rester de glace, comment il sait. Il me regarde un instant, passe une main dans ses cheveux, quand soudain, il commence à ouvrir son haut. Quoi mais que fait-il? Oh mon dieu, il est musclé!Il ne faut pas que je regarde. J'avale difficilement. Je suis sur qu'il est en train de sourire la. Il s'approche de moi, se penche et dit lentement :

-Je t'attire?... quel est ton nom?... répond moi!

-Haruno Sakura

-Tu es assez obéissante, Sakura.

Je sentis sa main approché de mes hanches, il agrippa mon petit sac et regarda l'intérieur.

-Une petite infirmière, j'adore ça! C'est dommage que je n'ai pas de bobo à faire guérir! Tu es aussi déçu que moi, Sakura.

-…

-Sasuke-sama. Nous devons rentré maintenant, votre maitre …

-Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler, rétorqua mon beau brun à l'homme qui est venu nous interrompre. Bon, nous nous retrouverons Sakura, et j'espère que tu garderas ses belles couleurs que tu as sur les joues.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement chaud que je dois rougir. Il saute dans un arbre, puis sur un autre. Je le perdis de vue. Et j'avoue avoir passer le reste de la journée à penser à lui. Shikamaru vient me chercher, puis nous repartir pour le village. Je me demandais si je devais lui parler de se jeune homme du pays de l'eau. Enfin…

-C'était des Ninja du pays de son, ils n'étaient pas très coriace mais on a bien fait de les trouver à temps…

Des ninjas du son, rien à voir avec le pays de l'eau. Je suis quand même soulager de savoir que mon Roméo n'a pas essayer de trouver notre village. Quoi que j'en sais rien…

Alors c'est comme ça que je suis tombé encore amoureuse d'un garçon. Je ne fais que penser à lui, je l'imagine n'importe où. En plus il a dit qu'on se reverrait, je suis toute excité, mais mon dieu… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Tombé amoureuse d'un ennemi, je suis vraiment stupide.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, l'histoire ne fais que commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que vous avez compris que c'est un monde alternatif a Naruto, mais il faut avouer qu'il lui ressemble beaucoups. Pour bien comprendre l'histoire, il faut imaginer dans une époque plus ancienne du Japon.

* * *

Il s'appelle Sasuke. Il y a un héro du conte qui a le même nom. Je revoit son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Il a des yeux dure, comme le doit un shinobi. Moi, j'aurais été incapable de devenir ninja, je crois que je suis trop sensible. Mon père dit que je suis née pour être une épouse, pour donner des enfants, il veut me marier à un shinobi. Je veux aussi me marier, c'est mon plus grand rêve, mais avant je veux aider les autres, je veux aider les ninjas.

-Hey Sakura, tu es super jolie aujourd'hui.

Lui c'est Naruto uzumaki, c'est un ami, mais je crois qu'il voudrais être plus pour moi.

-Naruto arrête, on va croire que tu me fais des avances.

-Désolé, mais où tu vas?

-Je vais voir Ino, toi tu devrais t'entrainé!

-Oui, bonne idée comme ca un jour tu tomberas amoureuse de moi…

-Naruto!

Il s'enfuit… Aujourd'hui je compte raconté à Ino se qui s'ait passé avec le beau brun. Cela fait une semaine que je garde sa pour moi, je sens que je vais devenir folle…

-Quoi! Sakura t'es complément folle… J'espère que tu lui as pas révélé notre position.

-Non, non, je n'ai pas beaucoup parler. Mais Ino, si je le revoir qu'est-ce que je lui dit.

-Rien sur le village en tout cas et tu devrais le dire aux Shinobi, ils vont te protégé.

-Ino!

-Quoi?

-Et si j'ai pas envie que sa finisse entre lui et moi.

-Sakura il n'y a rien de commencer… Il voulait te faire parler.

-Ino, j'en suis amoureuse, je veux que l'on soit ensemble… Je pourrais peut-être le changer, et il viendrait vivre ici… On pourrait se marier…

-Sakura, tu m'écoute pas là… et dit moi donc à quoi il ressemble, il ne devait pas être laid.

Ino avait été clair, il fallait s'éloigner de lui. Mais pourquoi elle voulait me séparé de mon amour. Puis, se fut le jour de notre deuxième rencontre. J'était en mission avec Shino et Neji, nous devions récupéré des informations sur je sais pas quoi, parce que de toute façon mon but est de les suivre. Sur la route je leur aie demandé naïvement :

-Comment ils sont les habitants au pays de l'eau?

-Ils sont habillé foncé et porte habituellement les cheveux longs. Ils se battent souvent avec des armes blanches et mais on plus de difficulté au corps à corps, répondis Neji.

-Et il ne fait presque jamais soleil la-bas, donc ils sont tout blanc, ajouta Shino.

Mon Dieu ils ont parfaitement décris mon Roméo.

-Et ils sont particulièrement espiègles. Ils cherchent toujours à être les plus forts, dit Neji. Mais pourquoi tu demande ça?

-Je me demandais, on en voit pas si souvent.

Nous nous étions arrêter pour la nuit en plein milieu de la forêt. Le lendemain puisque j'étais la première levé je suis aller chercher de l'eau. Il y avait une magnifique chute. Je glissa ma main dans l'eau, et amena le liquide à ma bouche, quand j'entendis tousse. Je leva les yeux. Sasuke était là, assis en indien sur une pierre qui dépassait de l'eau.

-Quelle coïncidence, demoiselle Haruno. Je vois que le rouge de vos joues n'a pas bougé.

Il se leva, tout comme moi. Je me mis à reculé légèrement, alors qu'il sauta pour atterrir sur la même rive que moi.

-Sasuke mais que faite vous la?

-Tu sais mon nom? C'est bien… Regarde ma jolie, je me suis coupé…

Il me montra son doigt. Il me murmura.

-Tu veux bien tans occupé.

Sans trop y penser, je m'exécutai.

-Quelle bonne infirmière tu fais… Tu serais encore plus mignonne si tu me disais se que toi et ton équipe faite pas ici.

Il pose ses doigts sur mon menton et me força à le regarder.

-nous… nous sommes venu… chercher des informations.

-Ah oui et sur quoi… ou sur qui?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne fais que suivre.

-C'est ennuyeux sa… Par où vous aller?

Je regardais sur ma droite, pour le indiqué le chemin.

-On dirais que vous aller au pays du son… merci pour les informations.

-Et vous… vous aller où?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un air presque sauvage et vicieux. L'une de ses mains vient toucher ma taille et sur commence à caresser doucement mes hanches. Oh mon dieu! Je me laisse faire, à la fois surprise et curieuse. Jamais on ne m'avait touché comme ça. Mon dieu, le père de mes futurs enfants est un vrai dieu.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisse tripoté par des inconnus… tu n'es pas marier Sakura?

-..non

-C'est bien ça.

Il descendit sa main pour atteindre mes fesses. Il ricana et s'arrêta.

-Bon je dois y aller c'est un vrai plaisir de discuté avec toi, ma jolie.

Il se retourna et sauta encore une fois à un arbre. Il a touché à mes fesses. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. En plus il a demandé si j'étais marié, il me veut surement. Je trouve ça assez romantique.

Lorsque je retournai voir les shinobi, ils n'étaient même pas encore réveiller.

* * *

`J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse encore, et que vous comprenez bien.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est seulement rendu à la maison que je me suis rendu compte que mon Roméo m'avait laissé un petit bout de papier dans ma poche.

Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment attentionné, je l'ouvris, pour y découvrir une date, un lieu, soit celui de notre deuxième rencontre, et écrit très foncé : vers minuit et il ne faut que personne ne sache que l'on se voit. J'avoue qu'à la suite de cette lecture j'étais toute excité. Seigneur, j'ai un amoureux secret. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde.

Depuis se jour, j'ai fais comme il ma dit et je n'ai plus parlé de lui. Mais j'aime me renseigner sur le pays de l'eau, car c'est tout se que je savais de lui.

-Le pays de l'eau à fait ses début en même temps que nous et nous sommes sensiblement de la même force. Leur village principale se nomme Kiri, on dit que c'est un endroit sombre, mais nous ne sommes sur de rien, car aucun de nos espions n'ait revenu. Dit Tsunade, notre Hokage.

-Ils sont vraiment bizarre, ils ont l'air mort, ils font vraiment peur, dit Naruto.

Et bla bla bla, sa tournais souvent en rond leur information.

Et puis le grand jour est arrivé. Je fis semblais d'aller dormir, mais j'affilai un kimono et des Okobo. Oui je sais se n'est pas très pratique pour aller dans la foret mais je voulais être belle. Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter le village sans une permission, mais l'amour n'attend pas. Le trajet était assez long et je marchais très lentement, même qu'à un instant j'ai enlevé mes Okobo. Puis nous y voilà! C'était romantique et tellement beau. J'entendais couler la chute, les rayons de lune caressait mon visage quand je sentis quelque chose sur mon dos. Je me retourna vivement…

-Sasuke!

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis contente que tu m'aie donné rendez-vous.

-Et je ne le regrette pas. Tu t'es faite belle pour moi, c'est gentil ça.

Je crois que j'ai du rougir jusqu'au orteil. Il s'approcha de moi et passa un bras au niveau de ma taille. Il me fixa dans les yeux et dit :

-Sakura, je vois que l'on se voit à se même jour tout les mois d'accord et tu seras là sans faute.

-…oui

-Bien, très bien. Pour te récompenser.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de la joue et m'embrassa. Oh seigneur, je suis heureuse. Il se décolla et me regarda devenir puis rouge que je ne l'étais. Il se décolla et s'est à se moment que je réalisa que son haut était totalement ouvert. Mon dieu, il veut, me faire mourir.

-Tu n'as pas peur Sakura?

-Peur de quoi?

-de moi…

-Non, je suis confiante que tu ne me tueras pas.

-Tu ne sais pas que ses dangereux d'être seul avec un homme.

C'est vrai, il pourra me forcé à… moi qui souhaite être une bonne épouse, j'aurais peut-être du me méfier un peu plus. Mais si c'est lui mon futur mari, se ne serais pas une offense que de l'empêcher. Il s'approcha de moi et glissa sa main sous la ceinture de mon kimono. Il tira pour la faire tomber.

-Tu ne te défend pas!

-Je te fais confiance.

-Tu fais confiance facilement, ma jolie.

Il glissa ensuite ses mains à l'intérieur de mon kimono et s'arrêta sur mes hanches.

-Est-ce que tu te donnes à moi, Sakura?

-Je…je…

-Oui

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-C'est bien sa. Et est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour me suivre à mon village?

-oui

-Est-ce que tu m'aime assez pour me montrer ton village?

-euh… je ne sais pas… je ne dois pas…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis se décolla.

-Bon, j'en ait assez pour se soir, merci d'avoir été aussi… coopérative.

Il sauta dans un arbre et disparu. Je me demandais si je l'avais déçu. Il ne dois pas être si faché que sa. Oh mon dieu, mais il m'a embrassé. Il m'a volé mon premier baiser. Sa ne fais plus aucun doute il sera mon futur mari. Peut-être est-ce que devrais réunir nos deux villages. Tout le monde vivrait en paix. Je repartis vers mon village en chantonnant quel belle soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais quand je suis avec lui je me laisse aller. Je n'aurais laissé aucun autre homme me toucher comme ça.

J'arrivais au porte du village, quand j'entendis :

-C'est dont là, le village caché de Konoha. Vous êtes bien caché par les montagnes!

-Sasuke, tu m'as suivit!

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, je voulais seulement savoir où vivait ma jolie infirmière.

-… je te fais confiance

-Bien…

Je me demande s'il est aussi amoureux de moi que je suis amoureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha est un village en plein milieu de la forêt, il y fait toujours, ou presque, beau. Le village est encadré par des montagnes, question de sécurité. Notre village est allié avec celui de Suna, mais le lien est fragile, c'est pourquoi, nous essayons de crée plusieurs mariage entre les deux villages. C'est un peu comme des mariages obliger. On n'est pas obliger de se marier, mais souvent on est sévèrement poussé à le faire. Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage d'un de mes compagnons, Shikamaru.

-Non mais comment vous faites pour vivre ici, il fait tellement froid.

Elle s'est sa future femme. Elle a du caractère. C'est un fille du Suna, donc elle vient du désert, je comprend qu'elle ait froid. J'envie beaucoup cette femme. Elle est belle, elle a de la répartie, elle ne rougit jamais, elle a toujours le contrôle de la situation et c'est une Ninja. Une femme shinobi vous imaginer, moi je n'avais jamais vu sa. À Konoha, une femme ne peut pas être Ninja.

-Alors comme ça il n'y a aucune femme Ninja ici! C'est vrai que vous êtes vieux jeu dit la fiancé de Shikamaru.

Moi et Ino on était en train de l'habiller, de la maquiller, de la peigner, pour son mariage.

-Non, mais on ne manque pas de Shinobi dit Ino.

Moi j'étais trop timide pour place un mot.

-Et mon époux, il est comment? J'espère que je me suis trompé sur ma première impression. Il avait l'air fendant et on aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Il est chef d'équipe non?

-Oui mais c'est un idiot. Je t'avertis tout de suite il est sexiste. Il est chef d'équipe seulement parce qu'il est un bon stratège.

-Oh la la. J'ai l'impression que je vais me marier avec un gars qui est parfaitement mon genre physiquement, mais que mentalement sa va faire des flammèches. Et vous vous êtes marié?

-Non, c'est la tradition que les jeunes femmes pas encore marier aide la marier.

-D'accord, mais vous êtes fiancé?

-Moi non, mais Sakura je crois qu'elle est déjà cassé.

Lorsque Ino dit sa, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Sasuke. Malheureusement se n'ait pas de lui qu'elle parlait. Mon père essaie de me fiancé à Neji Hyuga. Quelque fois je travaille avec lui, et sa me rend très mal à l'aise. Je l'avoue que j'ai déjà été amoureuse de lui, mais maintenant je m'imagine mal l'épouser. Mais je crois que si l'on me demande de devenir la fiancé de Neji, je ne pourrais pas dire non. Sa famille est l'une ou la plus puissante du village. Mais ce n'ai pas encore fait. Je continue de penser que moi et Sasuke sa peut fonctionner.

-Ino!

-Bon aller Temari est prête, la cérémonie va pouvoir commencer.

C'est tellement beau les mariages, je suis jalouse de la mariée à chaque fois. Je regardais le décor avec admiration quand j'ai vue que Neji me regardait. Oh non… mais pourquoi… Je détourne le regard, il ne faut pas qu'il pense que l'on pourrait se marié. Je veux me marié avec Sasuke!

-Alors Sasuke, tu vas revoir cette fille ce soir?

-Oui, maitre Orochimaru.

-Es-tu sur qu'elle te dit la vérité?

-Elle est bien naïve. Elle complètement amoureuse de moi et elle fera tout se que je lui dirai de faire.

-Continue à la faire marcher, essai de rentrer dans leur village. Mais Sasuke, n'abuse pas des bonnes choses, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

-Oui maitre.

Maitre Orochimaru me tourne le dos, ses longs se balance derrière lui au rythme de ses pas. Je me dirige vers la sortis de la grotte. Tout est noir comme d'habitude. Le village caché de Kiri est au pied d'immense falaise rocheuse. Nous avons un accès à une rivière qui se jette dans la mer. Kiri est le plus fort de tous les villages et nous pourrons bientôt le prouver en écrasant les autres. Kiri est mon village et bientôt quand Orochimaru le décidera c'est moi qui vais régné sur tout le peuple.

Je crispai la falaise abrute et me dirigai vers le pays du feu. Lorsque j'arrivea à notre point de rendez-vous, Sakura été déjà là.

-Sasuke

-…

-Je t'ai apporté des gâteaux, je l'ai fait moi-même.

-C'est gentil ça.

Non mais qu'est-ce que j'en ait a faire de ses gâteaux. Elle s'assit près de l'eau et me regarda avec des yeux presque vitreux.

-Qu'as-tu ma jolie?

-J'aimerais que l'on se parle, je voudrais te connaitre plus.

Merde, sa va être chiant.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tu es de quel village?

-Kiri

Bon une facile. Je n'aie pas trop à m'inquiété, elle n'a pas l'air très maline.

-Et tu es un bon Ninja?

-Oui, ma jolie… je suis le meilleur.

Cette petite m'écoute religieusement, dès que je réponds ses yeux brillent. C'est hilarant.

-Ah… oui sans blague et tu es proche de ton chef, demande t'elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Où elle veut en venir…

-Oui assez.

J'étais trop excité par les paroles de Sasuke, je l'invitai à asseoir à mes côtés. Je posa ma main sur la sienne.

-Sasuke, est-ce que nous aurions une chance de réunir nos deux villages?

C'est dont là qu'elle voulait en venir. Je vais continuer à jouer le jeu.

-Ce serait merveilleux ma jolie.

-Sasuke…

Elle semblait très émus.

-Nous le ferons tout les deux…

-oui… tout les deux Sasuke…

Soudain elle plongea sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Elle pleurait, seigneur cette fille me fait vraiment trop confiance sa en ait pitoyable. Une femme qui pleure s'est assez dégueulasse, il vaut mieu que je l'arrête.

-Sakura ne pleure pas.

Je la retirai de mon coup, enleva les larmes qui coulaient. Je glissa ma main derrière sa tête et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Ce fût la première fois qu'elle participa à un de mes baiser.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sakura…

Je me retourna pour voir Neji. Oh mon dieu, faite qu'il ne m'annonce pas notre mariage. Surtout pas après la soirée que j'ai passé hier. Je crois que se fût la plus belle journée de ma vie.

-Neji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je voudrais que tu parles à ton père…

-À quel sujet

-Notre marriage…

-Tu veux qu'on se mari…

-Non, justement. J'ai rencontré une fille géniale. Mais ton père à presque convaincu le mien, alors je voudrais que tu m'aide sur se coup là.

Oh mon dieu, je peux respirer.

-D'accord je vais le faire, mais je peux savoir qui serais madame Hyuga.

-Bah… ne va pas trop vite Sakura, mais c'est Tenten.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Tu n'aie pas trop déçu de ne pas devenir mon épouse.

-Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre ne t'en fais pas…

-Tu as une idée de qui où…

-Une petite…

Image de Sasuke me hante jour et nuit. Je ne peux rien révélé pour l'instant, et je trouve ça incroyablement pénible. Nous allons, lui et moi devenir célèbre. Nous allons être ceux qui on arrêter la guerre.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Je me levai tôt ce matin là, car j'avais une mission avec Kidomaru, Tayuya et Zaku. Nous parcourions le pays du feu, lorsque soudain nous nous firent attaquer par surprise. C'était des ninja du pays du vent, mais pourquoi il nous s'attaque, nous ne sommes même pas sur leur pays. Quoi qu'il en soit mon équipe s'était dispersée. Bon, on ne peut pas gagner si l'on joue en défence : je sortis donc de ma cachette. Je me retrouvai devant 4 Shinobi. Mes coéquipiers ne se montrèrent pas. Bande de trouillard. Le problème avec les gens de Kiri c'est qu'ils n'ont aucune espris d'équipe. C'est donc a moi de jouer. Je les tuai un après l'autre sans remord. Malheureusement, j'avais été touché et ventre. La nuit tombait et je savais que mes idiots de compagnons ne lèveraient pas un doigt pour me cherché. Je marchais peut-être un demi kilomètre avant d'entendre des voix… Non mais quelle chance!

-Naruto arrête.

-Mais, je veux pas dormir moi, je ne me suis même pas encore battu aujourd'hui. On peut très bien continuer la route pendant la nuit.

-Naruto arrête de te plaindre.

Ma stupide infirmière était là. Son petit groupe rentra dans une auberge. J'approche tranquillement et les regarde par la fenêtre. Ils commandent et montent à l'étage. J'espionne Sakura et je la vois monter entrer dans une chambre. Elle est toute seule dans sa chambre, ça c'est intéressant! Je contourne la bâtisse pour atterrir devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Peut-être est-ce que j'aurais droit à un petit spectacle. J'attends un peu, je ne voudrais pas me gâcher un beau moment : ma plaie peut attendre…. Bon enfin elle se décide, elle est vraiment lente cette petite. Elle retire sa ceinture et enlève la première partie de son kimono. Puis elle s'arrête. Non ne me dit pas qu'elle dort comme ça. Merde j'aurais donc attendu tout se temps pou rien. Elle se retourne vers un plat d'eau. Non ne me dit pas qu'elle va se laver devant moi. La vie est belle! Elle se retourne ensuite vers moi et s'approche. Non, non, non elle ne va pas me bloquer la vue comme ça. Je bouge vers la fenêtre à coté de celle ou je regardais. La pièce est noire. J'ouvris la vitre et me glissa à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Apparemment c'était une salle de rangement. Comme je suis chanceux, la porte mène directement à sa chambre. Je fis la coulisser légèrement. La vue est parfaite. Elle plonge la serviette dans la bassine et commence à faire glisser son dernier vêtement sur ses épaules.

-Sakura…

Un garçon enter dans sa chambre et renverse la bassine.

-Naruto n'entre pas dans ma chambre comme ça.

-Oh Sakura je suis désolé. Tu as de jolie épaule.

-AAAAAhhhhh ne me regarde pas, dégage.

-Désolé Sakura, on se verra demain.

Non, mais quel idiot ce mec, comme si cela se faisait d'entrer dans la chambre d'une femme comme ça, et violer son intimité. Vraiment il y en a qui ne sache pas vivre. Bon et avec ton ça je ne pourrais pas me rincé l'œil… elle essuie l'eau pas terre, et met les tissus utilisé dans le bol. Bon, plus besoin d'attendre. J'espère seulement que ce mec ne reviendra pas. Je fais coulisser lentement la porte, et la referme derrière moi.

-Hey ma jolie.

-Naru… Sasuke mais…

Un peu gênée elle rajuste son vêtement.

-Tu es blessé, dit-elle apeurer.

-Oui et j'ai de la chance mon infirmière personnelle est là.

-Mais, il faudrait que je garde mon équipement pour les Ninja avec moi, au cas ou…

J'assis sur sa couche, près d'elle. Je la fixai dans les yeux et lui ordonna :

-Soigne-moi.

-Oui.

Elle sortit et reviens avec de l'eau, pendant se temps j'avais entièrement enlevé mon haut. Sakura était, comme à son habitude, toute rouge. Elle nettoya la plaie, et ensuite je ne sais plus trop parce que j'étais allonger sur sa couche profitant des bons soins de mon infirmière…

-C'est bon c'est terminé… Tu as du avoir très mal.

-Bah… c'est presque rien… mais j'en aie pas finis avec toi, approche.

Je m'étais rassis et elle s'approcha de moi. Je lui pris le visage et l'embrassa. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, la caressa légèrement. Je mis fin au baiser et la fixa dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle s'offrait totalement à moi et ça me fessais rire.

-Je veux voir ta poitrine.

-Quoi… mais pourquoi tu me dis ça? Demanda t'elle énervé ou excité je ne sais pas trop.

-Je veux que tu me la montre.

Elle me regarda quelque secondes avant de s'exécuté. Cela n'aurait été si drôle si c'était moi qui l'avait déshabillé… Je suis gâté. Elle fit descendre avec ses deux mains, le haut de son yukata, jusqu'à ce que ses seins blanc en sorte. Je souris et avança ma main pour en touché un. Ma main devait être froide car elle frissonna. Avec mon pouce je caressai le bout de son sein. Elle me regardait faire… Elle était vraiment gênée. Si elle savait qu'elle s'exhibe pour rien. J'approchai mon visage et embrassa le début de sa poitrine.

-très jolie… tu peux te rhabille j'en ait assez pour se soir…

Elle le fit puis s'assit à mes côter. Elle me sourit et me dit :

-Sasuke, est-ce que tu as parlé au chef de Kiri à propos de notre plan.

-Je t'ai pas mentionné, mais oui j'ai parlé de ton village avec lui…

Je commence à être gentil je ne fais plus que des demis mensonges.


	6. Chapter 6

-Alors mon petit Sasuke, comment c'est passer ta mission, me demande moi maitre.

-Tout c'est bien passer, mais j'aurais eu plus de facilité sans mes crétins de coéquipier.

Maitre Orochimaru étouffa un rire, acquiesçant ma remarque.

-… heureusement, cette fille était là pour me soigné, dis-je.

-Oui, Sakura Haruno, un vrai ange cette fille, dommage que les anges n'est pas leur place dans le monde des ninjas.

-Il allait à Oto. Je n'étais pas trop de cette avis et je leur ais aller un petit souvenir.

Je souris légérement. Alors que maitre Orochimaru rit franchement.

-Comment avez-vous pu échouer cette mission? Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu jusqu'au village… demanda Tsunade-sama.

-Je ne sais pas, tout d'un coup mon sac à explosé, dit Naruto.

-Et Sakura n'a pas pu te soigner?

-Toutes mes choses de médecine avaient disparu, dis-je.

Et c'était vrai! Il me restait encore un peu de stock après avoir soigné Sasuke. Mais quand le sac de Naruto à explosé je n'avais plus rien.

-On a du vous piégé pendant la nuit. Mais comment on t'il su que vous étiez là?... Enfin je suis très déçu.

Je m'en suis voulu toute la journée, c'est moi qui est fait échoué la mission, si j'avais été plus vigilente. Je suis rentré chez moi et me suis mise à pleurer. Et le soir venu, je pensai à Sasuke. J'étais très géné de ce que j'avais fait à notre dernière rencontre, mais je sais que nous sommes plus proches maintenant. Je l'aime, je voulais qu'il soit heureux… je suis sur que j'ai réussis, il semblait contente que je lui démontre ma confiance. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi Sasuke.

C'était enfin le soir de notre rencontre, lorsque je suis arrivé Sakura était là. Je toussai pour annoncé mon arrivé, elle se retourna et fit un large sourire.

-Sasuke

Elle se leva et me sauta presque dessus. Je l'embrassai. Ne me demandé pas pourquoi j'en avais simplement envie. J'ai hâte de me la faire, je me demande si elle accepterait.

-J'ai tellement hâte que nos village soit réunit. Je voudrais te montrer à mes parents, à mes amis…

-Mais Sakura ne t'excite pas trop réunir nos deux village prendra du temps, et je ne suis pas encore sur que je peux avoir une pleine confiance en toi.

Oh là, je venais de frappé un bon morceau. Peut-être que ma nuit d'amour ce passera plus tôt que prévue.

-Sasuke, non, est confiance… Je t'aime, je t'aime tant…

Elle colla sa joue sur mon torse.

-Je ferais tout pour toi Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Moi, mon seul et unique but est de ralié nos deux villages pour ensuite pouvoir demander ta main… et toi Sakura…

-Moi aussi je veux être avec toi, je veux me marier avec toi. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Quel déclaration touchante, je vais peut-être versé une larme… ah ah ah. Elle me regarde dans les yeux comme si j'étais son eau, son air…

-Je veux être à toi…

Oh… ma phrase magique… Je souris intérieurement, je rigole même…

-Alors soit à moi pour toujours Sakura.

Je l'embrassai fougueusement, et j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle avait l'air surpris mais elle s'abandonna complétement. Je me mis à parcourir de mes mains ses hanches, ses seins, ses fesses… Je la coucha par terre…Sakura Haruno m'appartient… Je cesse de l'embrasser et elle semblait toute déstabilisé.

-Dit que tu m'appartiens… dit-le…

-Je t'appartient, murmura t'elle en haletant.

-Plus fort…

-Je t'appartiens Sasuke…

Parfait. Je repris possession de sa bouche. Lorsque j'entendis un bruit… pas un gros bruit mais juste assez pour que je me pose des questions. Y avait-il quelqu'un ici?

-Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sakura en se relevant.

-Je pense qu'il y avait quelqu'un… Bon on va arrêté la pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotion.

Elle me sourit.

-Je t'aime Sasuke dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Le lendemain, je me reveillai, m'habillai et alla retrouver mon équipe, qui devait s'entrainé se jour là. J'arrivais dans le champ. Nous nous saluâmes et les regardèrent s'exercé. Naruto arriva en retard. Il trouve une excuse bidon, avait de me regardé et de dire :

-Sakura, j'aimerais te parlé en privé.

-ooooooooouuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh, va-si Naruto, je suis avec toi. J'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez très beau ensemble, dit Kiba.

-Ah non, je ne veux pas de couple dans mon équipe. Ça va juste faire du touble, dit Shikamaru en se prenant la tête.

Je suivis Naruto à l'écart.

-Ta sûrement entendu la nouvelle que Neji avait trouvé une nouvelle fiancé, dis-je.

-Sakura, je te vus hier, quitté le village en pleine nuit et je t'ai suivit…

Je le regardais horrifié.

-Au début, j'avoue que je me suis inquiété pour toi et pour le village, mais quand je vous aie vu ensemble j'ai bien compris que vous étiez très amoureux…

Je souris à ses paroles, c'est comme s'il me confirmait que Sasuke était le bon gars pour moi.

-mais, je ne sais pas s'il est trop tard, mais je voudrais que tu attendre le mariage avant de… euh je sais pas comment dire… de te donne à lui… est-ce que c'est bien dit ça.

-Oui, c'est bien dit, mais je ne comprends pas tu devrais t'inquiété d'avantage pour le village que pour moi.

- Non, je sais que tu ne mettrais pas le village en danger et ce gars là, même si il est bizzare, il a l'air de très bien t'aimer.

-Merci Naruto, et si tu veux savoir. Il n'est pas trop tard, moi et lui n'avons rien fait.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu attendes… il est du pays de l'eau?

-Oui, il est beau hein?

-Bah… je suis pas une fille moi?


	7. Chapter 7

-…alors notre hokage, Tsunade, elle reste tout le temps dans son bureau, dans la bâtisse rouge, je sais pas si tu l'avais vue. C'est là aussi qu'elle dort… mais je me demande vraiment si elle dort… et toi comment c'est dans ton village.

-…sombre, tout les habitants se ressemblent…

-Il ont tous les cheveux long.

-Ouais, c'est signe qu'on est fort et soumis au maitre.

-Et comment il est ton maitre?

-… c'est l'être le plus puissant que je connaisse.

-Et ta famille, comment elle est?

-… je n'ai pas connu mais parents, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de famille… c'est mon maitre qui m'a recueillit, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassai légérement. J'ai l'impression que je ne connais rien de lui, mais je l'aime tellement. Nous aurons toute l'éternité pour se connaitre.

Quelques jours plus tard…

Je veux mourir. Pourquoi moi! Je pleure toute les larmes de mon cœur. Cela fessait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleurer. On toque à la porte de ma chambre.

-Sakura, dis maman, ton ami est venu te voir.

-Sakura laisse-moi entrer!

Je reconnu la voix de Naruto. Je l'invitai à entré. Je me redressai : j'avais un peu honte de pleurer devant mon ami.

-Hey Sakura, pleure pas comme ça.

-Tu es au courant?

-Oui, tout le monde le sait maintenant…

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

Tsunade m'a appris cette après-midi que Gaara du désert… en d'autre mots le Kazekage, avait demander de m'épousé. Tsunade m'avait dit :

-Sakura, je ne te forcerais jamais, mais tu sais à quel point notre lien avec Suna est mince. Cela aiderais beaucoup nos deux pays si tu acceptais.

Je veux aider mon village mais, je ne veux pas être séparé de Sasuke. Je viens de trouver l'homme de ma vie et on me l'arrache comme ça…

-Sakura, je ne sais pas plus que toi la solution… dit Naruto m'en serrais dans ses bras. Mais essai d'être heureuse…

Le lendemain, après avoir pleurer tout ce que je pouvais pleurer, je suis aller voir l'hokage pour lui dire :

-J'accepte de me marier avec le Kazekage.

Donc je vais me marier avec un homme que je n'ai jamais vue et aller vivre en plein milieu du désert…Je ne pouvais pas refuser, pas moi… Sasuke j'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas.

-Il nous reste quelques détails à travaillé, mais nous pourrons exécuté le plan dans quelques semaines, annonça Kabuto au maitre et à moi.

-Bien… Le village de Konoha ne sera plus, bientôt, sourit Maitre Orochimaru.

Son sourire se répercuta sur moi et Kabuto. J'avais hâte que tout mes « pénibles efforts» soit récompenser. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sakura, lorsqu'elle comprendra.

-Que fait-on si le village de Suna vient en renfort, demanda Kabuto.

-… Suna n'aura pas le temps de réagir que Konoha sera fini.

Quelques jours plus tard.

-Où vas-tu Sasuke?

-Je vais à mon rendez-vous, maitre.

-Pourquoi? Tu vas perdre ton temps, ta mission est fini. Tu devrais aller dormir pour notre plan de demain…

Je me retournai vers Maitre Orochimaru.

-Je vais simplement aller cherché une petite récompense. Ce serais dommage d'avoir fait ton cela sans pouvoir en profité, non.

-Comme tu veux…

Je partie donc vers le pays du feu vers mon dernier rendez-vous avec Sakura. J'arrivai et attendis quelque minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je remarquai qu'elle avait bien habiller pour moi, comme c'est gentil.

-Sasuke!

-Viens par ici ma jolie.

Elle s'assit près de moi et m'embrassa la joue. Il eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne me dise :

-Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…

-uhh

-Je vais me marier avec le Kazekage.

Que veux-tu que sa me fasse? De toute manière quand ton village va être en poussière, le Kazekage ne va plus s'intéressé à toi. Bon, je jouai le jeu je la pris par la main. Soudain je sentis sa tête sur mon épaule, elle allait pleurer… Non, non, non pas sur moi…

-Ne pleure pas, ça ne servira à rien.

-Je voulais tellement être avec toi.

-Tu es toujours à moi Sakura?

-Oui, je veux être à toi.

Aller le coup de grace. Je me lève, lui t'en la main pour qu'elle en fasse de même, puis la prend par la taille. Je le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit sérieusement:

-Donne-toi à moi, Sakura!

J'étais complètement perdu. Sasuke me demandait de me donner à lui… Je voulais lui offrir ça, mais… mais je pensais à Naruto qui m'avait fait promette de ne pas le faire… Sasuke était là et attendais ma réponse. Je savais que ma nouvelle l'avait touché…

-D'accord.

Je voulais que me première fois soit avec l'homme que j'aime… Je me demande si le kazekage va l'apprendre… enfin je suis heureuse… j'aime Sasuke, j'aime Sasuke, j'aime Sasuke…

Il commença à m'embrasser. J'ouvris la bouche pour qu'il y entre sa langue… Ses mains qui caressait mes hanches commencèrent à défaire m'a ceinture. Il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et regarda mon corps. Il ouvrit mon kimono et le jeta rapidement par terre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon vêtement de nuit. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert il passa un doigt entre mes seins. Il avait un léger sourire. J'avais heureuse d'avoir peu le rendre heureux. Il enleva ensuite son haut. J'étais un peu géné, c'était la première fois qu'un homme allait voir mon corps au complet nu. Et si je n'étais pas assez bien faite? Sasuke déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de prendre mon kimono parterre.

-Que fais-tu?

Il continua son activité. Il étendit mon kimono sur une grande roche assez plate.

-Couche-toi.

Je m'approchai et m'exécutai. Il me regarda un peu puis vient se mettre sur moi. Il m'embrassa. Ensuite il enleva mon vêtement de nuit qui resta, avec son kimono, sous moi. Il caressa ma poitrine de ses deux mains et m'embrassa dans le cou. Ses baiser descendirent. Je sentis ses mains sur ma culotte de coton. Il se redressa et me retira ma culotte. Ses mains se promenèrent sur ses cuisses, puis l'une d'elle toucha à mon intimité. Il se redressa un nouvelle fois et il retira son bas. Je pus voir son… vous savez quoi… elle remontait vers le haut. Sasuke la prit entre ses mains et la plaça à l'entrer de mon intimité. Est-ce que j'allais avoir mal? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir entré? Et soudain, il donna un coup… mes yeux se remplir de larme…


End file.
